


The Shape of Silence (A 221B Ficlet)

by wintergrey



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, BBC Sherlock - Freeform, BDSM, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:06:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintergrey/pseuds/wintergrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly is her own kind of detective.</p><p>Follows: http://archiveofourown.org/works/875824</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shape of Silence (A 221B Ficlet)

“You may speak.” 

This is Irene’s favourite time of late. Molly is suspended, literally and figuratively. Her sweat-locked hair trails the floor as she swings safely in the embrace of Irene’s knot work. Sometimes, Molly speaks of death and sometimes of chemistry and other times of love.

“You know me, Mistress.” It is too drowsy to be an accusation.

“I believe I do.” Irene curls up on her throne and listens to the song of a taut rope. “We have spoken often.”

“I meant in my past life, Mistress.”

“What makes you think that?” Irene feels something in her chest pull as tight as the rope from which Molly swings.

“The things we never say. Our silence paints a picture, Mistress.” 

****

When she is dreaming, inverted, Molly can think clearly. The shape of the silence she shares with Mistress is tall and angular and absent. 

“You’re a clever girl, Molly.”

“Not as clever as he is. Not as clever as you are, Mistress.” She knows Mistress has another name but this name is hers. She is certain he never called her Mistress. 

“I have complimented you, Molly.” Mistress’ voice is knotted like the ropes that bite Molly’s breasts and ankles. 

“Thank you, Mistress.” Molly wants to stay dreaming. “I apologize, Mistress.” 

“Never apologize for being correct, Molly. Or for being brilliant.”


End file.
